topic one
by 00carver00
Summary: a short one shot of hiei andmy original Heie... they are bros... getting drunk with Asia and Britain, Kurama and Yoko separate and Koenma is a major Deek
1. topic 1

Caution! This contains very retarded conversation!

Me: 'Ello

Yoko: Shut up!

Hiei: Yeah a hang over leaves a major headache for fucks sake!

Me: Poor babies. (Turns on Dope CD called Pig Society.)

Kurama: What are you doing Britain?

Me: Nothing, just teaching them never to drink ever again.

Hiei: okay I learned my lesson please turn it off.

Heie: Hey bro (Pats Hiei on head.) you okay?

Me: hang over. (Said over book I am reading.)

Heie: I didn't know you were here. (Smiles evily toward me. I put my book down and back away into corner.)

Me: opps I guess I forgot to call (smiles with hand on head sweat drop) that's me for ya.

Heie: nice try.

Me: back up fool

Hiei: bro just take her outa here and turn off the music on your way out.

Heie: okay

Me: Noooooooooooooooo

Hiei: Yesssssssssssssssssssss

Yoko: Shut up!

Me: Rape! Rape! Oh fuck it, let's go.

Heie: sweet let's go, I got the mustang

Me: Yes (pulls fist back and squeals)

Hiei: Shut up! (Me walk up and kisses Hiei) (His cheeks are turning pink.)

Me: there you go my mighty friend. (Heie and this Britain leave)

Yoko: Finally!

Hiei: You shut up too.

Yoko: Don't make me hurt you….

Hiei: Fuck it I'm too tired…(falls back asleep.)

Yoko: Why did I have to drink with you last night?

Kurama: I want to know how you and I are separate

Hiei: Shut up!

Me: ha-ha he knows not where I am

Kurama: did you trick Heie again?

Me: maybe could be possible not my fault he is not as smart as Hiei-kun

Kurama: no you have a point.

Asia: Boo! (Jumps on Hiei's back)

Me: oh snap, you one dead m effer

Asia: why do you say that?

Hiei: because I have a hang over and I hate people messing with me when I am hung over

Asia: sorry I didn't know I swears

Koenma: Hiei it is your problem everyone that is not hung over has work, I shall leave you here with Asia and Britain

Hiei: never take them with you Koenma please

Koenma: what better punishment then two hyper annoying loud girls?

Hiei: I hate you

Koenma: no need to thank me yet

Kuwabara: lets go kick some demon ass

Yusuke: yeah

Keiko: be careful Yusuke

Botan: Yeah don't go off being reckless

Yusuke: I have no idea what you are taking about we are never reckless

End! Kawaii right?


	2. topic 2

Topic #2

Hiei: Asia where are you now? I have cheese.

Asia: CHEESE! WHERE!

Hiei: right here…come get it.

Me: Why does she get cheese? Do I get anything?

Hiei: here a box

Me: how rude

Hiei: but what's in the box?

Me: I don't know…

Hiei: open it stupid

Me: Do not speak of my disability

Hiei: open it

Me: ok ok calm down; don't get your panties in a bunch.

Hiei: I don't wear panties I wear boxers.

Me: I know I do the laundry remember

Hiei: shut up and open your box.

Me: fine! It's a bunch of books! Yay!

Hiei: see she got cheese and you got books

Me: ok Hiei I am fine with books.

Asia: my cheese…. Don't look at it!

Kuwabara: don't worry I don't want your cheese

Yusuke: easy to keep them entertained huh

Hiei: yes it is….

Kurama: Does she know the book is upside down

Hiei: shhhh she is fine… don't try to mess with her

Kurama: Britain, the book is upside down.

Me: huh… oh he he mochas grases Kurama-kun

Asia: no my cheese! Hiei Kuwabara took mi cheese.

Hiei: hey jackass give the cheese back

I give Kurama a big kiss on the lips…out of nowhere.

Kurama: what was that for!

Asia: dang I thought you would back out on that dare

Me: told you I would never loose a dare

Kurama: she dared you to kiss me….

Me: yes she did…and I liked it too…he he

Kurama blushes and walks away from the room

Me: I do not think he liked it though

Hiei: you just kissed him out of nowhere he is lost

Kurama: I think I am going to go home

Me: no pweez stay here with me

Kurama: I will come over and hang out tomorrow

Me and Asia: fine

Hiei: I think that you should think about what kind of person Kurama is first

Me: he is normal like everyone here

Hiei: we are not normal

Me: are you sure

Hiei: his spirit is a fox demon know by all as the great thief Yoko Kurama

Me: yea I know and that is why I have great interest in him

Hiei: why is that

Me: because I am like him see

I transform into my black fox with crimson tips

Hiei: I would never have know you to be a demon

Me: I was hiding from the spirit people….

Hiei: you know we work for the spirit people right

Me: you do? Oh…oops you didn't see anything

Hiei: idiot

Asia: cheese

Hiei: oh yeah idiots

Asia: do not insult the cheese

Asia slaps Hiei with the cheese wheel

Hiei is stunned for a moment

Hiei: you are dead

Asia: ahhhh…Britain save me!

Me: I aint getting in on this

End! Kawaii right!


	3. topic 3

Topic #3

Hiei: Yo dumb asses where is Koenma's hat at?

Me: I have no idea

Hiei: liar where are you two hiding it at?

Asia: if it was up your ass you would know

Hiei: don't start Asia

Me: Here you are no fun

Hiei: what ever

Hiei leaves and Asia sits down on the couch with me

Me: I think Hiei-kun is on his period…he he

Asia: yes I agree

Kurama and Yusuke walk in looking for Hiei

Kurama: where is Hiei at Asia?

Me: he is changing his tampon

Asia and I start laughing and Kurama and Yusuke bust out laughing as well

Asia: shhhh…. He's back

Hiei: what's so funny?

Kurama: didn't get any blood on the carpet did you?

Hiei: no I didn't

They all look at each other and laugh

Hiei: what not like I am that annoyed

Asia: he walked right into that one

Me: yes he did

Hiei backs Asia and I into a corner

Kurama: leave them alone we have a meeting with Koenma.

Hiei: I will be back you two

Asia: oh I am so scared! NOT!

Me: speak for your self. Kurama-kun save me!

Kurama: come on Hiei lets go.

They all leave and we stay on the couch.

Kuwabara shows up

Kuwabara: where is everyone? Hey girls

Me: burn

Asia: die

Kuwabara: why are you so mean to me? What did I do to you?

Hiei comes home with Kurama close behind.

Me: save me! (runs and hides by Kurama; with arms wrapped around his chest.)

Kurama: Hiei won't kill either of you

Asia: yeah right.

Hiei: why is Kuwabara knocked out on my floor?

Me: well you see what had happened was…

Hiei: Never mind

Kurama: you didn't kill him did you?

Asia: no just a little bit of pain

Kurama: but was it on accident?

Hiei: if you beat someone up this bad it is not on accident

Me: it could be

Hiei: sure little devil

Me: yup I am a devil… but I am cutter then the real devil…he looks like he got beat with the ugly stick.

I look up at Kurama

Me: right Kurama?

Kurama: yes I bet

Hiei: okay love birds out of my house

Kurama: love birds?

Asia: then I get you! (latches to Hiei's side and won't let go)

Hiei: let go Asia or so help me god I will kill you

Me: ooo… calling on god now are we?

Hiei: you will die to

Kurama: why did you call us love birds Hiei-san?

Me: 'cause he is jealous of our friendship

End!! Kawaii right?


End file.
